


Stand Still, Look Pretty

by eerian_sadow



Series: TFA Smutverse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM lifestyle, Community: seasonofkink, F/M, Kink, New experience, Objectification, Sounding, bdsm scene gone wrong, kink: objectification, kink: sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee is hosting a particular type of party, and convinces Ratchet to be her centerpiece.</p><p> </p><p>(Updated 7.3.2015 with the half of the fic that the Internet ate! It was there when I originally posted, I swear!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Still, Look Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Summer 2015 round at seasonofkink on Dreamwidth. Filling my "objectification" square.
> 
> So, surprise! Apparently Arcee in my TFA Smutverse is a sweet little Dominant, and it didn't take her all that long to take Ratchet on as her submissive. She's also quite the social butterfly, and is very well known in Cybertron's BDSM community.
> 
> Who knew?

"Well, what do you think?"

Ratchet blinked at Arcee, completely taken aback by the request she'd just made of him. Ever since she had been freed from Shockwave's clutches, he had learned a great deal about her, but he had never anticipated anything like _this_. "Well, I don't know. No one's ever asked me to do anything like this before."

"Well, maybe they didn't think you'd consider it." The femme smiled gently.

"And you thought I would?" The medic felt vaguely disbelieving.

"I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what do you think? Will you try?"

"I... All right. But my joints are too stiff for most of the positions those bots in your vids end up in."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Arcee beamed at him before wrapping him in a tight hug.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ratchet was rubbing the last of the polish into his feet when Arcee stepped into their washroom holding a small box. He looked up and gave her the soft smile he reserved just for her. "I take it the caterer was able to reproduce your order?"

"No, they weren't, but they were able to make up some snacks and drinks that are a good replacement." She returned his smile. "I got you something to wear to the party tonight."

"You didn't have to do that, Arcee."

"I know." Her smile widened and she held out the box. "But I saw it and thought it would look nice."

Curious, he took the box from her and pulled it open. Inside, there was a ring jeweled all the way around with red and white stones--likely diamonds and rubies imported from Earth--and a thin rod topped with matching jewels. He blinked before staring at them for a long moment. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yes." Arcee's optics sparkled with mischief. "I thought that if you were standing around all night being stared at, then you should give them a reason to look."

The medic suppressed a sudden, surprising rush of arousal at the idea. He still didn't quite understand _why_ Arcee found him so attractive, but he did like the idea of her staring at him during the night, attention focused on the elaborate spike ring and sound she had purchased for him. That other mechs would probably also be staring at them was almost secondary. "I suppose you want to put them on me yourself?"

"Oh, yes. But in the other room, so we can finish setting up for the party."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"All right, spike out. And _don't move_." The intelligence agent used the same bossy tone on him that she had been using on the set-up crew, but Ratchet had discovered long ago that it turned him on like little else.

If anyone had asked him when he was younger, he would have denied being attracted to _anyone_ who gave him orders, but with Arcee nothing else turned him on faster. It was something she had been entirely too quick to catch on to. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled approvingly when his panel slid open and his spike peeked out of its housing, partially extended with his arousal. Then, she crouched down in front of him and leaned forward. Air rushed out of Ratchet's intake in a sound that was almost a groan when she wrapped her lips around the extended length and sucked. The pleasure threatened to overwhelm sensors that were still not accustomed to actually being _used_ , and it took all of his control not to thrust forward into her mouth as she worked him to full extension.

"Good boy," she praised him when she pulled back, petting his spike with one hand as she reached into her subspace for the spike ring. Then, she looked up to meet his optics as she slid the ring onto his spike. Ratchet whimpered when it reached the base, where it fit just snugly enough to be a distracting reminder of its presence--but not enough to hinder an overload if Arcee allowed him one. Once the ring was in place, she looked away from his optics again, and down at the jewelry. "Oh yes, very nice. Look at how well it matches, Ratchet."

The medic looked down obediently, and felt his charge continue to build at the sight. The ring did, in fact, match his paint almost perfectly and the sight of it and his spike resting in Arcee's hand made him wish they could skip the party and go right to the berth so that she could frag him into the next vorn. "It's great, Arcee."

She smiled at him and then reached into her subspace for the sound. She pulled it and a small bottle of lubricant--the part of Ratchet's processor that could still be taken by surprise by anything she did wondered when she had stashed it there--and then dragged the toy teasingly along the mech's spike. "Are you ready for me to put the rest of your present on you?"

Ratchet whimpered as he watched her. Tonight was going to be _torturous_. "Yes, please."

"You're going to look so pretty with this in," the femme said, grinning wickedly. She dragged the sound across the opposite side of his spike, slightly more firmly, triggering the sensors and sending a wave of pleasure through his sensor net again. Then she lifted the toy and placed it between her lips, holding it out of the way as she opened the lubricant.

He tried to focus on the sparkle of rubies and diamonds against her faceplates as she dribbled lubricant onto the tip of his spike. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as her slender fingers started working the slick substance into the tip of his spike and he fought the urge to thrust. His spark skipped a pulse when one of her fingers slid along the opening to his transfluid channel, rubbing the lubricant onto the delicate material. He trembled as pleasure swamped his systems again.

"Do not overload," Arcee ordered as she took the sound out from between her lips. The medic nodded frantically in reply, unsure his vocalizer would work properly at his current level of arousal. Then she dipped the sound into the opening of the lubricant bottle, coating the toy liberally. It dripped as she pulled it out, and she moved quickly so that the drops landed on his spike rather than the floor. 

Each drip felt like a jolt of electricity to his systems, and he felt himself straining to obey her order not to overload.

Once the excess lubricant had dripped off the sound, Arcee ran her fingers through the remainder to ensure the whole toy was coated. Then she moved the unjeweled end of the sound to the tip of Ratchet's spike. "All right, I'm putting it in. Don't move, Ratchet."

Ratchet bit down harder on his lip as she eased the sound into his spike. At first, the sensation was simply odd as the transfluid channel was stretched just slightly at the tip of his spike to allow the sound in. Then the rod triggered the first of hsi sensor nodes--from the 'wrong' side. Immediately, his sensory net went wild with pleasure and confused signals. Then, as a second node was triggered, there was nothing but pleasure for several long seconds. The medic's optics whited out, and he felt his charge racing across his plating as sensor after sensor was stimulated against Arcee's explicit order.

"I told you _not_ to overload!" The intelligence agent rebuked sharply once he could focus on her face again. 

"Sorry," the mech croaked, voice still staticy with overload. He glanced away from his unhappy partner to the sound, which was dripping silvery transfluid onto the floor. "I didn't know it would be so intense."

Her frown remained in place and she stood up. With a jolt, Ratchet realized her legs were covered in his transfluid, too. "Well, we don't have time to clean both of us up and put your jewelry back on. You'll just have to attend the party covered in your own fluids as punishment."

"Yes, ma'am." Shame heated his faceplates as the medic nodded. 

"Stay put. I'll be back with the ropes once I've washed off."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh, Arcee, this new serving piece is fabulous." Ratchet was grateful for the ropes holding his arms _firmly_ in place as one of Arcee's friends dragged a finger along his shoulder. It was probably a good thing he was blindfolded, too, so he couldn't hunt the mech down later and teach him some manners. "Wherever did you find it?"

"Oh, on a battlefield ages ago." Arcee's tone was dry, since they both knew he had been the one to find her all those vorns ago. "I thought it would look nice here in the sitting room, so I brought it home and cleaned it up."

"Well, you've done an incredible job." The mech ran his finger across Ratchet's other shoulder. Then a drink was lifted off the tray he was holding and he could hear the mech's slightly heavier steps moving away. "Perhaps you could help me acquire a similar piece of my own. I'm sure my pet would like a new climbing post."

"I don't know, Mirage. That seems like a very personal sort of acquisition. Maybe you should talk with Knockout instead." Another drink was lifted from the tray, and then Arcee's lighter steps moved away as well.

Ratchet gave himself a moment to relax. He had known that people would be treating him like nothing more than a decorative drink tray all night, but he still hadn't been prepared for quite this level of objectification. Some other bot's submissive had even come up and used him as a scratching post--though the bot's mittens had kept him from being damaged. Many mechs and femmes commented on his jewelry, or on his paint scheme, and one mech had even offered to buy him to Arcee's displeasure.

It was disconcerting, but still arousing because he _knew_ his partner was watching him, no matter where he was in the room. 

He tensed slightly--not enough to disrupt his posture--as he heard someone approach him again. Then, he relaxed when his tray was refilled and the catering bot walked away again. It was oddly uncomfortable to have other bots approach him when Arcee wasn't near. He made a note to ask her if he could have his long range sensors left on next time, to help him feel safer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Oh, Fragment look!" Ratchet's attention was drawn from the now-familiar rhythm of the party--Arcee with an admirer, drinks taken, drinks refilled, repeat--by the unfamiliar voice. He knew most of his partner's friends, but he'd never heard this high-pitched voice before. "Arcee's toy is wearing your jewlry!"

"Yes, Figment, I see that." The medic didn't recognize the second, low pitched voice either. "Now, hush. We talked about this."

"I'm sorry, Fragment." Figment didn't sound the slightest bit sorry. A moment later, two pairs of footsteps moved closer to him. "May I have a drink?"

"Only one," Fragment replied. "You know what high grade does to your systems."

"Fragment, I'm so glad you could come!" Arcee's voice interrupted them and, presumably distracted Figment from taking a drink because his tray stayed the same weight. Ratchet relaxed as he heard her soft footsteps coming closer. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Figment," the deep voiced mech replied. "She's still in training. You'll have to forgive her if she behaves poorly."

"Everyone was new once," His partner replied. "Would like refreshments? We have a full assortment of treats and drinks."

"That would be excellent, thank you." Fragment sounded pleased. "Standard grade for Figment, though. High grade disagrees with her."

"Of course. I'll have the staff bring out something--"

"Fragment, look! He got it all dirty!"

For a long moment, Ratchet had no idea what the new femme was talking about. Then he felt a small hand grab his spike, followed by the jeweled sound being pulled abruptly out of his transfluid channel. He cried out in pain and shock.

The party fell silent.

"Figment needs to go." Arcee's voice was cold. "She is _not_ welcome in my home any longer."

"I understand." Fragment sounded embarassed. "I apologize for ruining your night. I hope that your mech is all right."

The hand was snatched abruptly away from his spike and a single pair of footsteps crossed the room. As he tried to get his pain under control, Ratchet heard a door open and close. A moment later, there was muffled shouting from the hall.

"Primus, Ratchet, are you all right?" His partner's voice was filled with nothing but concern now. He blinked as his blindfold was pulled off, then he looked down at her. "Talk to me."

"I don't think there's any permanent damage," he replied, voice staticky. "But I'm done for the night."

"We all are, I think," One of the guests agreed. "Arcee, the party was lovely, thank you."

"Thank you for coming, Mirage."

"We'll plan for another event soon," another guest said. "Maybe at my place this time!"

Arcee smiled slightly. "That sounds perfect. Thank you, Jolt."

Each of the other guests stopped to wish them a good night as Arcee untied him and checked him over for damage. More than one offered to take him to a medic, as well, but once his sensors were all back online Ratchet was able to tell that the damage was just painful not in need of treatment. It was a touching side of her friends that he had never seen before.

"I'm so sorry," Arcee said once they were finally alone. "You were trusting me to keep you safe, and I didn't even see her move."

"It's all right." Ratchet leaned forward and rested his head against hers. "I don't think her dom was expecting it, either."

"Still. I should have been more attentive."

"So should Fragment."

"True." The intelligence agent sighed. "So, what can I do to make you feel better? That has to hurt."

"I've had worse." The medic waved her concerns off. "This is just some raw sensors. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That's then and this is now. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Well, I could go for an oil bath after standing in place for so long. I think my knee joints are frozen in that position."

Arcee laughed and reached around him in a hug.


End file.
